Dreams Come True
by youlightupmyway
Summary: Quinn Fabray, vivia um sonho, e continuaria vivendo-o enquanto Rachel Berry estivesse ao seu lado.


"As personagens e locais desta obra não me pertencem. Eles são propriedade exclusiva de seus criadores. Copiar parte ou total conteúdo é plágio, qualquer texto igual a este em parte ou em todo deve ser denunciado. Obrigada."

Ok, here we go... Essa one shot tem um estilo bem diferente da minha maneira usual de escrever, mas espero que gostem. Rachel fez uma série de sucesso após se graduar do ensino médio e ir para NYC, como sempre Finn não existe, e Q é gay assumida desde o nascimento - pois essa é a realidade das minhas fics. Boa leitura!

* * *

" _Boa noite. Estamos aqui ao vivo do_ _Radio City Music Hall_ _, com mais uma edição do Tony Awards."_ A voz de April Rhodes, repórter do canal CBS, soa por toda a sala da casa.

"OMG. Ela está linda."

"Quem será que ela está usando?"

"Dá para calar a boca."

"Ah qual é, a premiação nem começou."

"Mesmo assim... Ninguém se importa com o que ela está usando."

"Eu me importo."

"Você não conta."

"Eu também me importo."

"Sério Blaine, você está tão dominado assim? Isso chega a ser constrangedor."

"San seja legal."

"Ok amor..."

"Depois Blaine que é o dominado..."

"Cala a boca, porcelana."

"Gente, por favor, parem de discutir e vamos aproveitar o show."

Suspirando e revirando os olhos, a latina se cala.

Toda a _gangue_ estava reunida na casa de Puck, em Lima, Ohio, para assistirem o Tony Awards. Depois de descobrirem que sua antiga colega de classe e clube, concorria ao Tony de melhor atriz em um musical, os ex - colegas decidiram se reunirem e celebrarem a realização de um dos sonhos de sua antiga líder. Leia-se _justificativa_ para uma festa.

"Vocês acham que a Rachel vai demorar aparecer?" Pergunta Sam, depois de um longo silêncio entre eles.

"Espero que não, afinal eu tenho mais o quê fazer do que ficar esperando a Berry ganhar seu prêmio."

"Você diz isso agora, mas até poucos minutos, você não parava d –" A latina leva sua mão até a boca de sua esposa, fazendo-a se calar.

Depois de terem se reencontrado na reunião do Glee Club quando a diretora Sylvester finalmente conseguiu acabar com o coral, eventualmente a maioria deles perderam contato com a diva. Que voltou rapidamente para NY, já que com sua série sendo uma das mais famosas naquela época (há quase quatro anos), tinha uma agenda muito ocupada. Depois disso, a cantora nunca mais voltou a Lima, não havia motivos para isso, ainda mais que seus pais também haviam mudado para NY, um ano depois de ela ter ido.

O que ficavam sabendo sobre a vida de Rachel, era através de sites sobre celebridades e também pelo jornal da cidade, que tinha uma seção dedicada somente a morena, ninguém se surpreendia com isso, já que o jornal pertencia a ninguém menos que Jacob Ben Israel.

"Vocês acham que ela finalmente revelará com quem se casou?" Pergunta Tina, depois de outro longo silêncio sobre eles.

Kurt morde seu lábio inferior, ele e Santana – assim como seus respectivos cônjuges – eram os únicos que sabiam o quê realmente acontecia na vida de Rachel. Mesmo que por muitas vezes eles quisessem revelar tudo para seus amigos, não podiam, pois haviam prometido a morena que não contaria nada a ninguém, não sem a permissão dela.

Os dois trocam um rápido olhar. Se seus amigos soubessem...

"Eu espero que sim." Diz Matt, antes de dar um gole em sua cerveja.

A verdade é que Rachel desde seu término com Jason Lucas, um de seus colegas de elenco em sua antiga série, nunca mais foi vista em público com um possível namorado. A morena desde então, tem mantido sua vida pessoal longe _dos holofotes_. Tudo que saía sobre ela na mídia, era sobre sua carreira ou sobre seu trabalho comunitário, ou sobre ela fazendo atividades ordinárias, e nada mais...

"E o quê leva vocês a crerem que ela realmente se casou?" Pergunta Kurt, arqueando as sobrancelhas curiosamente.

... A não ser até alguns meses atrás, onde uma fonte afirmava ao canal _E!_ que Rachel se casou em uma ilha privada, em uma cerimônia super íntima, só com seus familiares – pais – e seus amigos mais próximos. Kurt e Santana estavam lá, e foram padrinho e madrinha de casamento.

"Eu não acredito que ela tenha se casado, quero dizer, estamos falando sobre Rachel Berry aqui. A garota que adora chamar atenção e ser melhor em tudo. Se ela chegar a se casar um dia, seu casamento não será nada a não ser extraordinário, com todos seus conhecidos como convidados, e não uma cerimônia secreta." Declara Mercedes. Para ela não há maneira alguma de Rachel ter se casado em segredo. A ex- líder do coral não faz coisas em segredo, todos sabem disso.

"Eu acredito que ela se casou, afinal porque alguém mentiria sobre isso?" Tina se refere à fonte que declarou sobre o casamento.

"Querida, no show business tudo é possível. Você iria se surpreender com as coisas que as pessoas inventam, só para ter seus quinze minutos de fama." Kurt diz, sorrindo misteriosamente para Santana.

"Eu acho que a Jew Babe se casou. Aposto que o marido dela é super feio e por isso ela tem vergonha de mostrá-lo."

Revirando os olhos pelo comentário, Santana se controla para não declarar como Puck não poderia estar mais errado sobre isso.

"E se ela fez como Sue, cansando consigo mesma?!" Sugere Brittany inocentemente.

A maioria ali presente parece considerar a hipótese, até um pequeno coral de _naah_ ser escutado. "Rach jamais faria isso." Diz Sam.

"Eu ainda acho que ela se casou com um cara super feio."

"Eu acho que ela possa ter casado e se arrependido, e por isso nunca mostrou seu marido, pois estão se divorciando." Opina Sam, lançando um rápido olhar para a televisão, onde April entrevistava Audra Mcdonald, mais uma vez indicada ao Tony de melhor atriz em um musical, pela peça Lady Day.

"Faz sentido." Diz Mike, sentado ao lado de Tina, sobre o tapete. A maioria ali consente.

"Mas quem seria seu marido?" Pergunta Brittany.

"Um colega de elenco do seu show."

"Talvez o diretor da peça."

"O produtor."

"O coreógrafo."

"E por que tem que ser alguém envolvido com sua peça?" Puck pergunta.

"Porque em algumas peças da Broadway, o diretor proíbe o relacionamento entre membros do elenco e equipe. Assim que faz sentido, ela não mostrar seu marido." Explica Tina. "Sem falar que Rachel só trabalha, então, com certeza, conheceu seu marido por lá."

" _Acabamos de receber informações que a nossa queridinha da Broadway, Rachel Berry, acaba de chegar. E ela está acompanhada."_ A voz de uma entusiasmada April faz com quê todos ali terminem a discussão, dando atenção total a ela.

"OMG. É o marido dela." Diz Tina, emocionada.

"E se a April conseguir uma entrevista com ela e seu marido?!"

"Isso será épico. Não aguento mais essa curiosidade para descobrir com quem ela se casou." Mercedes declara se inclinando para ouvir o quê a repórter dizia.

" _Infelizmente ela entrou pela porta dos fundos, onde câmeras não são permitidas."_ A apresentadora apertava seu _ponto_ contra sua orelha. _"E mais uma vez, parece que não entrevistaremos a cantora."_

Suspirando desapontados, a maioria dos ex- membros do coral se perguntavam o porquê de tanto mistério.

"Eu preciso de mais cerveja, não aguento essa curiosidade." Diz Puck se levantando, e sendo seguido por vários de seus amigos, até a cozinha.

Um tempo depois, e já anunciavam que a cerimônia estava prestes a começar.

"Ok. Todo mundo calado, já vai começar, todo mundo em silêncio..." Diz Santana, se ajeitando em seu assento.

"Depois diz que não está ansiosa..."

"Cala a boca, cara de boneca." A latina cruza os braços, lançando um olhar ameaçador para seu amigo.

"Eu não sei por que tanta empolgação, não é como se ela fosse ganhar mesmo." Diz Sugar do outro lado da sala. A ruiva recebe vários olhares furiosos. "Me perdoem, síndrome de Asperger." Leva uma de suas mãos a seu peito, se justificando.

"Claro que a Rach vai ganhar." Diz Sam, enquanto abre a garrafa de sua cerveja.

"Espero que sim, pois não vou gastar meu tempo para vê-la perder." Murmura a advogada latina.

"Ah, por favor, pare de agir como não se importasse. Todos sabem que você é a mais ansiosa para esse evento. Você estava contando os dias para isso." Declara Blaine, cruzando suas pernas.

"Blaine, como você pode estar na Broadway e não saber quem é o marido da Rachel?" Pergunta Mercedes, trazendo o foco de volta ao assunto principal. O casamento da cantora.

O rapaz mencionado troca um olhar nervoso com seu marido. "Bem Mercedes, Rachel é uma pessoa muito reservada e quando éramos colegas de elenco, nunca a vi com outro homem a não ser seus pais e os outros atores da peça." Se explica, lembrando dos dois anos que passou como par romântico da morena em West Side Story na Broadway.

"Isso é ridículo. Desde quando Rachel se tornou nessa pessoa tão misteriosa e reservada?!"

"Cedes, as coisas mudam." Kurt declara. Ah, se ela fizesse ideia de como mudam.

"Por falar em mudança, cadê a Quinn?" Puck pergunta olhando ao seu redor.

"Só agora você percebeu que ela não veio?"

"Por que não?" O rapaz arqueia as sobrancelhas e dá um gole em sua cerveja.

"Ela alegou que tinha que comparecer a um evento para promover alguma coisa, e que tinha que gravar a série." Diz Santana, depositando sua mão sobre o joelho de sua esposa.

Desde que se graduaram do ensino médio Quinn foi para New Haven e nunca mais voltou, não depois da reunião de encerramento do Glee Club. Agora a loira era uma atriz muito famosa, estreando sua própria série e com vários filmes líderes de bilheteria. Era considerada _como_ a nova Meryl Streep, sendo uma das atrizes mais famosas e bem pagas da atualidade, com um Oscar em sua _prateleira_.

"Oh... Você acha que ela sabe sobre a Rachel?" Noah _até_ aparentava preocupado ao fazer a pergunta. Sabe que as duas se tornaram amigas no último ano do ensino médio, e tentaram manter a amizade durante os anos de faculdade, mas aparentemente algo ocorreu para quê as duas se distanciassem e só voltassem a se encontrarem na reunião do clube.

"Acho que sim. Quer dizer, quem não sabe que a hobbit está concorrendo a um Tony Award?" Olha rapidamente para a tela da televisão que mostrava Neil Patrick Harris apresentando algum ator famoso da Broadway. "Ela fez questão de quê todo o mundo soubesse como foi nomeada ao prêmio quando saiu dando entrevista por todos os meios da mídia do mundo." Parece que Rachel não deixou de ser como a Rachel Berry do ensino médio tanto assim.

"E se a Quinn souber quem é o marido da Rach?"

"Não seja iludido Sam, se o Kurt e o Blaine que viveram com a Rach não sabem quem o tal marido é, como a Quinn, que vive do outro lado da _costa_ vai saber." Mercedes exclama, revirando os olhos antes de olhar para o casal mencionado, que olhava para as paredes com bastante interesse.

Desde que havia se formado em Yale, nas artes dramáticas, a ex-capitã das líderes de torcida havia se mudado para Los Angeles.

"Eu ouvi rumores que a Quinn mudou para New York no final do ano passado. Parece que foi por causa de um filme, ou algo assim." Declara Tina, dando um pequeno gole em seu vinho.

"Eu também fiquei sabendo disso." Mercedes diz, com um pequeno suspiro. "Quando eu a liguei e perguntei sobre isso, ela só me disse que estava adorando a cidade. E nada mais. Assim que pensei que só estivesse por lá até o final das gravações do filme."

Diferentemente de Rachel, todos os membros do coral _mantiveram_ contato com Quinn. Sendo a pessoa reservada que a loira era, pouco se sabia sobre sua vida privada, mas mesmo assim, falavam quase todas as semanas com ela.

"Vocês acham que ela e a Rach ainda mantém contanto?"

"Eu acredito que sim, ainda mais por estarem no mesmo _meio_ e se encontrarem nos eventos beneficentes e premiações."

Já saíram algumas fotos das duas atrizes em eventos e em algumas premiações, inclusive no Oscar do ano passado, quando Quinn ganhou sua estatueta.

"Com certeza a Q já viu o marido da Rach." Comenta Sugar, recebendo os olhares das duas ex Cheerios, que a olhava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

"Desde quando você tem intimidade com a Quinn para chamá-la assim?" Pergunta Santana, cruzando os braços.

"Eu sempre a chamei assim... Quando ela não estava por perto." Explica à ruiva, dando de ombros.

"A conversa está ótima, mas acho melhor todos escutarem a cerimônia."

" _... Eu entendo você, nem todos podem ter uma série de tanto sucesso como a minha teve. Por isso amador, aqui vai um conselho, continue na Broadway e nos livre de tanta porcaria na TV."_ Diz Neil sorrindo sarcasticamente para o ator que mencionara na audiência. Ajusta sua gravata. _"Gostaria de destacar a presença do nosso diretor, Jesse St. James."_ A câmera foca no rosto do diretor mencionado, na sala dos monitores. Jesse dá um grande sorriso antes de dar uma piscadinha para a lente da câmera. _"Brilhante em seu novo trabalho em Funny Girl..."_

"Gente... E se o Jesse for o marido da Rachel?"

Silêncio entre eles. "Não pode ser?!" Isso estava entre uma pergunta e uma afirmação feita por Mercedes, que olhava com os olhos arregalados para todos ao seu redor. Não podia acreditar que Rachel tinha se casado com alguém como Jesse. Um cara cheio de si, que não teme passar por cima de quem for para conseguir o quê quer... Pensando bem, as personalidades deles combinavam e muito.

"Faz sentido... Ele é o diretor da peça dela. Eles já tiveram algo durante algumas semanas no ensino médio..." Tina começa a listar todos os fatos que levavam a crer que Jesse era o marido.

" _... Dirigindo nossa incrível Rachel Berry."_ Diz Neil lançando um pequeno sorriso para algum membro da audiência, que acaba não sendo filmado pela câmera, para o desgosto de todos ali na sala.

"Será que era a Rachel? O quê ela tanto esconde? Desde que ela tirou essas férias dela, não aparece publicamente." Aponta Sam, curiosamente.

A morena há dois meses não aparecia publicamente. Ela surpreendeu a todos quando foi anunciado que tiraria férias durante um tempo indeterminado. Não estava se aposentando, só estava tirando um tempo fora dos palcos, e continuaria com seu papel como Fanny Brice, no remake de Funny Girl, assim que suas férias acabassem.

"Eu não faço ideia, só espero que ela pare com isso, pois já está ficando frustrante."

Uma hora e meia depois e nada de Rachel ser filmada. Todos ali estavam decepcionados e começavam a crer que a morena não estava presente no evento até Neil chamar o ator que apresentará a categoria de Rachel.

" _Agora, com vocês nosso incrível Hugh Jackman."_

" _Boa noite a todos... Estou muito feliz de estar aqui para apresentar a próxima categoria... Esse ano foi um ano extraordinário para as mulheres da Broadway, que se apresentaram com novos personagens que já marcaram a todos, fazendo história, entregando incríveis performances todas as noites, a antigos personagens que com suas novas interpretes voltaram a nascer e a fazerem história, e a nos encantar. As nomeadas para melhor atriz em um musical são..."_

Silêncio total, a não ser a respiração nervosa de todos os antigos membros do coral.

" _Stephanie D'Abruzzo por Avenue Q."_

" _Audra Mcdonald por Lady Day."_

" _Carolee Carmelo por Scandalous."_

" _Laura Osnes por Cinderela."_

" _E Rachel Berry por Funny Girl."_ Finalmente a câmera filma a morena, que se inclinava para sussurrar algo no ouvido de alguém ao seu lado.

" _E o Tony de Melhor atriz vai para..."_

Todos prendem suas respirações, e Santana pode jurar que seu coração para de bater por esses longos segundos de pausa dramática, não que ela fosse confessar isso para alguém.

" _Rachel Berry por seu papel em Funny Girl."_

A câmera rapidamente filma a reação da morena, sentada no lugar mais afastado da primeira fileira, que tinha o cenho franzido e os olhos arregalados. Ela rapidamente olha para a pessoa ao seu lado e dá um sorriso nervoso.

"Você ganhou meu amor, vá lá pegar o quê é seu." É sussurrado em seu ouvido.

Ela se levanta e começa a andar até o palco. E novamente todos na sala da casa de Puck ficam sem respirar.

"Ela..."

"... Está..."

"Grávida?"

" _Oh meu Deus, eu não posso acreditar que isso realmente está acontecendo."_ Dá um pesado suspiro, e começa a chorar. Por longos segundos a cantora tenta se conter, mas não consegue, o quê acaba fazendo-a receber aplausos encorajadores da audiência. _"Durante toda a minha vida eu tenho sonhado com esse momento, e eu sinceramente, não posso acreditar que ele chegou."_ Diz com sua voz quebrada devido ao choro. Respira fundo e olha para a audiência, buscando sua inspiração. _"Ok. Aqui vai. Se controle Rachel Barbra Berry, você escreveu esse discurso desde os seis anos."_ Declara soltando algumas gargalhadas da audiência, a morena estava tão fora de si que nem se importava com o fato de falar qualquer coisa que lhe vinha à mente.

" _Eu cresci em uma cidade pequena, Lima, Ohio. Lá ou você segue todas as tendências ditas pela cidade ou você é ignorado por todos, sendo considerado um perdedor. Desde criança eu era vista como a perdedora. A esquisita, que se vestia mal, com um grande nariz, barulhenta, sem amigos, com dois pais, sem a mãe presente em sua vida, que cantava todo o dia músicas desconhecidas para as demais crianças. O quê ninguém sabia, era que essas músicas 'desconhecidas' eram o quê me motivavam a seguir todos os dias."_ Passa uma de suas mãos por sua face, limpando suas lágrimas. _"Por cada insulto, por cada rejeição, por cada vez que eu me sentia sozinha, como se ninguém se importasse o bastante, como se eu não fosse boa o suficiente, não fosse especial, essas músicas eram o meu motivo de seguir. Elas representavam o mundo dos meus sonhos. Aquele mundo mágico que era e continua sendo a Broadway. O lugar onde eu sabia que eu pertenceria, não importa minha maneira de vestir, ser ou agir."_

" _Eu sabia que eu estava destinada a estar no palco da Broadway. E isso só se confirmou, quando eu encontrei o Glee Club. Aquele lugar, mesmo tendo seus altos e baixos – muitos baixos acreditem em mim – fazia-me sentir especial. Lá eu encontrei pessoas incríveis, eu encontrei amigos. Amigos de verdade. E o amor da minha vida."_

Todos na sala do Puck choravam inclusive ele, que disfarçava enquanto tomava sua cerveja em um gole só.

"Oh não, é o Jesse, eu posso sentir." Comenta Mercedes. Tudo bem que não se conheceram no Glee Club, mas ele esteve no coral com eles, assim que sim, é o Jesse.

" _Obrigado Mr. Schue por me motivar a sempre dar o meu melhor. Obrigado a todos meus amigos em Lima, sei que perdemos bastante contato, mas amo vocês e sinto muito falta de todos... Kurt, Santana, Brittany e Blaine, obrigado por sempre estarem ao meu lado e por me apoiarem."_ Os mencionados trocam rápidos olhares, e entre lágrimas de felicidade Kurt dá um pequeno sorriso.

" _E obrigada amor da minha vida por sempre estar ao meu lado. Por me apoiar em tudo. Por me fazer sentir a pessoa mais especial do mundo. Nosso começo foi conturbado, mas nos encontramos, encontramos nosso caminho uma para a outra. E eu não poderia estar mais feliz por isso."_ Respira fundo. _"Quinn Fabray, obrigada por tudo. E por ter me dado o melhor papel que eu poderia ter. O de sua esposa e mãe de seus filhos..."_

A câmera foca no rosto da pessoa que estava sentada ao lado do assento reservado para Rachel, onde se encontrava ninguém menos que Quinn Fabray, que sorria docilmente, enquanto limpava uma lágrima que escorria por sua face.

Ao ver aquela garota do interior que amara em segredo desde o primeiro ano do ensino médio, a garota que tinha feito de tudo para esquecer, durante a faculdade, quando depois de se beijarem e ser rejeitada por Rachel, se distanciaram, até se encontrarem na reunião do clube e começarem um relacionamento, a mulher com quem se casou e que carregava o filho delas em seu ventre, o grande amor de sua vida ganhar seu tão merecido Tony, Quinn só pensava que, sim, sonhos se tornam realidade. E Quinn Fabray vivia um sonho, e continuaria o vivendo enquanto tivesse Rachel Berry ao seu lado.

* * *

E aí, o que acharam? Sei que não temos muita interação Faberry, mas essa sou eu 'brincando' de escrever em uma tediosa tarde. Sorry por qualquer erro, obrigada por lerem e please deixem reviews se quiserem que posto mais algumas one-shots. Btw, vou postar OLIHTS na segunda, até lá. XxBre.


End file.
